


I'll Forge my Own Demise

by Skyelily1825



Series: Be Careful What You Wish For [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Oban Star-Racers
Genre: AU, Blood, Crog Invasion, Death, Gen, Some minor severed limbs, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyelily1825/pseuds/Skyelily1825





	I'll Forge my Own Demise

The first wave of their attack was sudden. No one expected it after years of peace, they thought they'd won. They should have known it couldn't last. Within the first hour the death count had reached the hundreds. That was how many had been reported dead through the chaos.

No one knew how high the numbers really were. Most didn't have time to wonder between the crumbling of buildings and the screaming of war. In a matter of seconds the world had changed irrevocably.

...

In a boarding school in the middle of nowhere children sat huddled together. They shook with fear and unshed tears, listening to an emergency radio. It was currently listing the names of the deceased and every now and then someone would either gasp, or go pale, or just start crying. At first others would try to comfort them, but now all anyone could do was watch on sadly. At this point almost everyone had heard at least one loved ones name.

Despite that pain, all that was on many of their minds was fear. They could all hear the sounds outside. They could hear the tridents in the distant skies, and they knew. There was no time to run and no place to go or hide. Their school was going to be attacked. They were going to be attacked.

They were going to die.

They listened, some with baited breath, some with wet eyes and tear stained cheeks. Some held close to friend, others prayed. One girl sat alone, away from the only source of comfort. She didn't want their tears or encouragement.

She wanted her dad. She wanted to see him just one more time. If she'd only managed to get over the wall she could have been with him. Now she knew, she was never going to see him alive again. It didn't matter that she hadn't heard his name, if he survived he'd eventually hear hers.

It wouldn't be long, the sounds were getting louder. The tridents were getting close, faster then any earth vehicle. As the sounds outside grew, the sounds in the room faded to nothing, even the radio was turned off. Everyone held their breath.

Maybe they wouldn't be the target. Maybe the tridents would zoom right over them. Why would they be targeted anyways? They were just school children. Maybe the Crogs wouldn't bother with them?

Maybe- maybe- maybe-

They heard the vrooming sound of something powering up. They heard the blast just before the boom. Screams filled the air as the other children clung to each other desperately.

"I don't wanna die!"

"Mommy!" "Daddy!"

"Please no!"

The lone girl hugged her legs to her chest, listening as the walls crumbled down around them. She cried silent tears as the screaming burned itself into her brain, the last sounds she'd ever hear as the tridents zoomed away.

Just when they thought they'd all be buried alive under debris the ceiling came down. The girl heard one last collective scream before feeling something smash into her head. Everything went black.

...

She opened heavy eyelids, blinking dazedly. She never thought she'd wake up again, but no relief comes to free her from her pain. Everything hurts, and she quickly finds that she can't move. She feels something wet and sticky under her, and doesn't need to check to know it's blood.

She wasn't spared death, it was only prolonged. Her eyes well up with tears as she tries to call for help, only to cough weakly. She sniffles, looking ahead of her to where the other kids had been, feeling her heart seize up at the sight that meets her. Everything seemed to slow down as she took in every detail. Blood splattered across what used to be walls, more pooling out from under the mass of bodies and debris. Patches of skin and hair peak out through the gaps, a light layer of dust seeming to coat them. An arm lays near the base of the mound, having been severed from the body somehow. A bent and broken leg sticks out from the other side.

Time seems to snap back to normal as the girl lets out a loud, horror filled scream. Tears poor down her wide, traumatized eyes.

 _'This can't be real! It can't! It can't! It can't! Why is this happening? This shouldn't be happening! We're just kids! We were just kids!'_ these thoughts take over, pushing her further into panic. Somewhere, she knows she can feel the wet and sticky substance under her start to spread. She knows if she doesn't calm down she'll bleed to death faster, but it doesn't matter. She was alone, and she had no hope of being saved. She lets the fear and pain take over, sobbing and screaming till her vision starts to blur. Her energy seems to drain from her.

Her head lolls to one side, her eyes feeling heavy. She sniffles weakly. "Why?" she croaks out, barely above a whisper. She closes her eyes, knowing she doesn't have much time left.  _'At least it'll be over soon, I'll finally see Mommy again.'_

"Hello Friend," a too cheery voice says.

"H-huh?" she forces her eyes open, thinking she was hearing things. Her vision, at first blurry, clears just enough for her to make out a strange white creature with big red eyes. "You look like you're in a tight spot," he, she thinks it's a he, steps closer. "I could help you out."  
...

"So, Kyubey? I've got some questions." The girl states as she looks over her new attire. She's in a mostly white Greek goddess style dress with pink accents and trimming. There seem to be small silver blades along the bottom of her dress, like weapons she could use by spinning. Her feet are covered by some type of light weight metal close toed sandals that oddly remind her of gladiator sandals do to the ribbons that wrap around her legs to secure them. Further up, along the pink and gold breast plate, right over her heart, sits her gem. Kyubey turns to look at her, seemingly cheerful.

"Ask away Eva." She looks at him, not sure how much she can really trust him. Sure, he saved her, but that doesn't mean she can just trust him.

"Alright, so, you're obviously an alien?"

"Yes."

"And, I'm a magical girl?"

"Yes."

"So, what exactly, does being a magical girl mean? What do I have to do?"

"As a magical girl it is your responsibility to fight witches and collect their grief seeds."

"Okay, I guess. But, if you've got the power to grant wishes like mine, why do you need me or anyone else to take on these witches for you? Can't you just make a wish for them to stop existing and grant it yourself?"

"No, it doesn't work like that. Only someone with emotions can have their wish granted. My species is incapable of emotions, so we therefore can not make wishes ourselves. Besides, we don't want the witches gone. Their grief seeds are needed for purifying soul gems, and once they can no longer be used for that we take them and turn all that corruption into energy."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." She's not really sure if it does, or how much she believes that. It's hard to imagine a whole species being incapable of emotions. She doesn't think she trust him much, but for now she just follows along.

...

It's after her first fight with a real witch that she sees her first grief seed. Kyubey comes up to congratulate her, but all she can do is stare at the seed as dread seems to claw its way into her heart. Time seems to slow, just as it had when she'd seen the bodies of the other children. Quietly, she finds herself asking, "Kyubey, why does this look similar to my soul gem?"

He tilts his head to the side, "Oh, so you noticed? That's very observant of you, most never notice that." he praises, completely skipping over her question.

"Kyubey, why does this look like a soul gem?" she asks again, her voice louder and colder, but he just smiles.

"That's because it used to be a soul gem." he practically chirps. Eva feels her blood run cold.

"S-so then, that witch?"

"She was a magical girl, before her gem became too corrupted to be purified."

Eva stands there, staring at the gem as the new information sinks in. She doesn't notice when her eyes start to fill with tears, and doesn't lift a hand to wipe them away as he fate becomes clear.

...

 It's later that night when Kyubey approaches her again, having given her time to process the new information. He greets her, in that same cheery, too happy voice he always uses, and asks her if she understands now. She looks at her her gem, now in the palm of her hand.

"Yeah, I think so." her tone is hard, but not angry or hateful.

"Really?" He sounds almost excited. "Normally, when someone does find out they are very upset. We do not understand why, but they always seem to blame us when they are no longer happy with their contract."

"I'm," she pauses, thinking a moment, looking away, "I-I'm not angry. I'm not happy, but I'm not angry. If you hadn't come when you did, I'd be dead right now. And if you hadn't granted my wishes there would still be war, so many others would be dead. I, I think I can accept that. My life in exchange for everyone else that would have died had things kept going the way they were."

"I'm so glad you see it that way!" he smiles, eyes closed and head tilted.

"But, from what you told me earlier, doesn't that mean, if I were to become a witch I'll kill as many people as I've saved?"

"Yes, when you become a witch you will kill at least as many people as you've saved. You will be a very powerful witch, you'll probably exterminate the rest of humanity. The grief seed created from your gem will be able to generate more then enough energy for the universe." He gushes.

"I won't become a witch."

"huh?" he stops, looking at her with wide curious eyes. "and how will you keep that from happening? Eventually your gem will become too corrupted to be purified."

"I'll break it, when that day comes I'll shatter it. I won't let myself become that. I won't let all the lives I've saved go to waste."

There is a pause of silence after her declaration, ending as Kyubey sighs. "Well, that will be a shame, but I suppose I can't stop you. I hope you'll reconsider though."

...

years pass before the day finally arrives. Eva, 5 years older, looking just as she had after she first made her wish, laying in a field of flowers near a river. She picked this spot specifically for this. She looks up at the two tombstones. One with a picture of her mother and the other with her father's name on it. She smiles, looking to the cloudy, corrupted gem in her hand. She places it on the ground, summoning her weapon. A single tear streams down her face just before she shatters it. Her weapon and magical girl clothes dissipate, leaving her empty husk of a body to fall towards the ground, landing over the two graves.


End file.
